Bloody Kiss
by CleurIsa
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois un village de France subit de nombreux meurtres sanguinaires. Pour calmer les envies de meurtre de l'individu qui les commet , les habitants n'ont plus de choix que de recourir à des sacrifices humains. VampBel x Fran
1. Meurtres et Sacrifices

**Bonjour à tous! Voici notre première fanfiction,je l'ai écrite avec une amie . On avait envie de la poster car les fictions sur ce couple ne sont pas nombreuses. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira,si c'est le cas faites le nous savoir avec un petit review :D Comme ça nous serons plus motivées pour écrire la suite. N'hésitez pas et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Bloody Kiss**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Meurtres et Sacrifices**

Les pas lents d'une jeune fille résonnaient sur le sol de pierre,ses talons provoquant des petits bruits secs . Elle remit son gilet en place pour protéger son corps du vent glacial qui descendait des montagnes quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui était sorti de nulle part un grand sourire décorait son visage imberbe et délicat et ses yeux étaient restés cachés sous ses cheveux blonds décoiffés,décorés par une couronne argentée .

Elle fut tout premièrement hypnotisée par la beauté qu'il possédait puis sentant tout son être frissonner de peur elle recula inconsciemment de quelques pas,sentant le danger paralyser son être en remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel chez l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit sur les longues canines blanches et affilées qui dépassaient des lèvres rosées que l'étrange individu se prosterna lentement juste avant de se jeter sur le corps sans défense pour y planter plusieurs couteaux dans la chair tendre. Des giclées de sang finirent par souiller les murs et sols les plus proches à chaque coup de couteau.

Il s'ensuivit de cris stridents et de gémissements de douleur juste avant que ces derniers soient étouffés par une des mains de l'assassin. Le sang coulait à flot des plaies de sa victime et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à la vue de cette substance ne cessait de faire frissonner son corps plein d'envie . Une voix basse et masculine,d'intonation joueuse se fit entendre à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« -Shut...on va nous entendre tu sais... ? Le prince sera en problèmes... »

Il laissa sa langue effleurer la peau avec gourmandise et posa par la suite ses lèvres sur une entaille profonde,buvant le sang qui émergeait sans cesse avec envie. Au fur et à mesure que sa soif se calmait,il sentit aussi la vie de l'humaine s'éteindre peu à peu,les battements de son cœur cessant enfin leur incessant galop. Il ne put empêcher un petit gémissement rempli de satisfaction sortir du plus profond de sa gorge en buvant une dernière gorgée de sang. Le corps inerte et froid fut abandonné sur le sol dans un bruit sourd,presque méconnaissable à cause des blessures profondes.

Aucunes traces sur le corps de la malheureuse victime ne pouvaient donner un simple indice sur l'identité de l'agresseur. La dépouille fut retrouvée le matin. Cela faisait une autre victime de plus sur la liste. Les corps se succèdent, retrouvés dans le même état pitoyable le matin. Que ce soit un homme, une femme ou un enfant, personne n'est épargné de ces dangereux meurtres. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur tout ça. Nul ne sait si elles sont vraies ou complètement absurdes.

POV Fran

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sort s'abat sur moi. Ça va faire plusieurs mois que des histoires circulent sur les multiples assassinats et ainsi plusieurs théories sur le meurtrier ont vu le jour. Quelques personnes pensent qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série et d'autres ont même pensé à la possibilité que ce soit un être surnaturel, chose que je trouvais vraiment ridicule. Oui,j'ai bien dit « trouvais »...Parce que récemment,quand les hommes d'Église ont été au courant de toute cette histoire ils ont dit que le tueur ne pouvait être qu'un vampire et que nous étions pas le premier village à en être victime.Même moi j'ai dû accepter cette dure réalité. L'église du village avait même appelé un prêtre italien qui semblait s'y connaître plus que nous. Ce dernier nous avait conseillé de faire quelques sacrifices afin de calmer sa soif de sang et que cette méthode généralement marchait. Ils ont donc commencé à envoyer des offrandes toutes les semaines au début elles n'étaient que de simples poches de sang médical ,puis on est passé à des condamnés à mort,des victimes vivantes.

Le premier condamné à mort avait été attaché et laissé tel quel dans la forêt juste avant le coucher du soleil,dans un état pitoyable, quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé intact le lendemain matin ! Le condamné ,mort de trouille, nous avait dit que le vampire ,en voyant à quel point il était sale et puant ,ne l'avait même pas approché tellement son odeur était nauséabonde et s'était contenté de se plaindre de ce sacrifice dégueulasse qu'on lui avait envoyé. Le suceur de sang était jeune selon lui ,mais malheureusement ce dernier était resté caché dans l'ombre alors il ne put apercevoir que ses habits d'aristocrate et le reflet de la lumière de la lune sur ses couteaux juste avant qu'il replonge dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Sa vie fut quand même épargné et il fut relâché.

Suite à cet événement les sacrifices suivants étaient préparés le condamné à mort était lavé et une tenue propre lui était donné ,ce dernier avait ensuite le choix entre être assommé,avoir les yeux bandés ou de rester éveillé sans rien puis était ensuite enchaîné sur un autel. Les corps sans vie étaient toujours retrouvés le lendemain matin,certains avec une expression de pure terreur sur le visage,foutu vampire sadique.

Malgré toutes ses horreurs les sacrifices marchaient et avaient pu donner à nouveau un peu de paix au village, tant qu'on lui donnait une fois par semaine un sacrifice, le vampire nous laissait tranquille et n'attaquait aucun villageois.

Mais cette paix ne dura pas longtemps et les attaques recommencèrent,le vampire ne semblait pas satisfait de ce que les religieux avaient qualifiés comme « âmes impures ». C'est pourquoi un sacrifice digne de ce nom allait être préparé au plus tôt. Mais j'ignorais que ce fameux sacrifice allait être moi.

J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'un jour ou l'autre mes pseudo parents adoptifs allaient décider de se débarrasser de moi. Ces monstres me nourrissent presque pas,au point de devoir voler au moins une fois par mois des bouteilles de vin dans la cave du curé pour les échanger contre quelques baguettes de pain et ,si j'avais de la chance,un saucisson que je prenais soin de cacher comme je pouvais. J'ai failli me faire attraper plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je m'en sortais grâce à mes illusions.

Pour eux je suis clairement un cadeau empoisonné. Je voyais clairement leur peur à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient créer des illusions. La première fois que j'en avais fait une devant eux j'étais loin de me douter de leur réaction. Mon « père » adoptif m'avait puni en me donnant plusieurs coups de ceintures secs sur mes côtes sous prétexte que c'était l'œuvre du diable,un acte satanique. J'avais même pu voir dans ses yeux,le plaisir sadique qu'il éprouvait à chaque gémissement de douleur et sanglot qui échappait de ma bouche enfantine. Je sais bien qu'ils me détestent. Plus jamais je me suis laissé humilier de la sorte, je pratiquais mes illusions dans un lieu presque pas fréquenté où j'avais l'habitude de jouer seul.

Me proposer comme futur sacrifice aux anciens de l'église qui avaient la lourde responsabilité de choisir une victime assez noble pour qu'elle périsse de la main de la bête sadique qui hantait le village était sûrement une magnifique opportunité à leur yeux, ils allaient enfin se débarrasser de moi. Et ça tombait bien vu qu'ils me détestaient. Et c'était réciproque.

Je comprend toujours pas le fait qu'ils m'aient adopté …. Avaient-ils une dette envers mes géniteurs ? Cela restera un mystère … Ils n'ont jamais voulu me répondre, ça les amusait de me laisser dans l'ignorance.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis le grincement de la porte en bois qui s'ouvrait, le groupe de religieux est là,ils viennent me voir et m'amènent dans une petite salle sombre doté d'une baignoire. Un de leur membre se charge de me préparer au sacrifice. Il me demande de me dévêtir. Ce que je refusai … Je tenais pas à rester nu devant un tel individu. En plus il est bien connu que certains membres de l'église soient pédophiles. J'ai déjà 18 ans,mais cela m'est égal,à mes yeux ça reste de la pédophilie. Contre mon gré il réussit à me déshabiller, à me « purifier » en me plongeant plusieurs fois sous l'eau pendant qu'il récite une prière en latin. Purification que j'ai pas du tout apprécié car j'avais plus cru que j'allais mourir noyé qu'autre chose. Ensuite il me fit enfiler une espèce de fine robe blanche accompagnée d'une étole,elle aussi blanche,décoré d'une broderie doré où figurait une phrase en latin. Je plissai légèrement les yeux en lisant « Sacrificium dei »*. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veux dire mais je peux le deviner,je suis pas si con que ça .

L'homme qui m'avait « purifié » me poussa légèrement vers la sortie et nous partîmes rejoindre le groupe qui n'attendait que nous pour pouvoir partir et aller sur le lieu où ma triste destinée m'attend.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et nous traversâmes le village qui était à cette heure là déserte. Seuls quelques courageux et curieux,torches en main,firent le signe de croix en me voyant et se posèrent sûrement la question qu'ils redoutaient tant : Qui allait être le prochain ?

Un des hommes me regarde,curieux de ne voir aucune peur sur mon visage. J'ai peur,mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le montrer ...je suis très inquiet car une fois là bas,je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui va se passer,si je vais souffrir beaucoup,s'il me torturera... Dans tous les cas je pourrai à nouveau voir père et mère au paradis...Puis si je souffre trop je n'aurais qu'à trouver un moyen de perdre conscience.

Les hommes du groupe m'entourent pour éviter que je m'échappe,de toute façon cela m'est déjà impossible à cause des foutues menottes qu'ils m'ont mis. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à pénétrer dans la forêt où habite la créature sans un mot,le silence est pesant. Le trajet dure plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver sur les lieux qui se situent au plus profond des bois. Je regarde sans émotion les hommes se dépêcher de me mettre sur l'autel et allumer les torches qui nous entourent, sûrement pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages qui voudraient ma peau et pour avertir le vampire que son dîner était prêt puis je les vois m'abandonner rapidement .

Le paysage devient silencieux,seuls quelques bruits inquiétants se font entendre de temps en temps...j'ai froid. Je me recroqueville sur moi même et enlace mes jambes pour avoir un peu plus chaud mais la pierre froide de l'autel et mes pieds nus ne m'aident pas. Je regarde sans émotion ma main tremblante non seulement à cause du froid mais aussi à cause de la peur qui commence lentement à augmenter . J'enlace plus fort mes jambes et murmure un léger « que vais je devenir ? » qui est vite emporté par le vent.

* * *

*Sacrificium dei : Sacrifice de dieu

Un chapitre deux ça vous tente? :3


	2. Rencontre et agonie

**Bonsoir et avant tout ,excusez moi pour le retard ! On était horriblement occupées à cause du bac de français. (ah oui...cette horrible chose où t'es censé apprendre une trentaine de textes ...)**

 **Mais nous voilà de retour. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vous l'expliquer la dernière fois mais commençons ; nous sommes deux sur ce compte . Celle qui vous parle actuellement c'est Isa (la chef de l'histoire en quelque sorte) et la deuxième personne qui m'aide à écrire la fic c'est Cleur.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous faire des demandes ou autre. Dans cette fic Fran n'est pas un enfant, il est comme il est dans l'arc du futur alors on va dire qu'il a 18 ans.**

 **Ah et j'allais presque oublier ...j'ai dessiné la couverture de la fic comme vous pouvez le voir ! :D** **J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plait. J'essayerais de vous laisser le lien de l'image en espérant que ça marche . Pensez juste à enlever les espaces.**

 **fav . me / da4heta**

 **Bon je ne vais plus vous faire patienter ,enjoy et si vous avez des questions on est là !**

* * *

 **Bloody Kiss**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Rencontre et agonie**

–Pov Fran-

J'ai l'impression d'y passer des heures . Mes oreilles guettent le moindre bruit mais mon corps commence à fatiguer ,le froid me gèle les os à un point que ça en devient insupportable. Je tremble comme une feuille et c'est vachement désagréable .

Croyant entendre quelque chose ,mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Mon cœur sursaute lorsque dans un battement de cils je suis violemment soulevé par le cou dans les airs par une main puissante dotée de griffes,je me débats instinctivement et sans succès en sentant ma gorge aussi fortement serrée. J'observe mon agresseur tandis que ce dernier rit étrangement en voyant mon agonie. Juste en face de moi se tient un être au visage et corps d'homme à qui je jette un regard indifférent tout en me calmant dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'air . L'individu possède un visage imberbe parfait,un nez pointu d'aristocrate,des cheveux d'or lissés jusqu'aux épaules avec une frange qui lui couvre les yeux,une couronne posée sur ses cheveux ainsi qu'une aura plus que menaçante accentuée par son sourire sinistre et ses deux canines pointues semblables à celles d'un animal.

« -Alors c'est toi mon dîner ? Tu es bien calme... She she she ...t'es ..différent. »

Je réalise rapidement que l'être en face de moi est en réalité le fameux vampire qui faisait fureur dans mon village . J'essaye de lui donner un coup de pied au visage mais il l'esquive sans aucune difficulté tout en se moquant de moi .

Une main aux longues griffes se pose brusquement sur l'épaule de mon agresseur et un grognement atteint mes oreilles tandis que ma vision commence à se brouiller. Derrière mon agresseur se tient un double de lui même,ils sont semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'exception de quelques détails .Les cheveux du nouveau arrivé sont plus rebelles,lui donnant un côté sauvage,de plus sa couronne est elle aussi différente.

Il passe un couteau sous la gorge de celui que je suppose être son frère jumeau et murmure à son oreille. J'arrive à entendre plus au moins ce qu'il dit .

« -Arrête de jouer ...Siel. »

« -Pourquoi donc Bel t'es jaloux ? Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide que moi si tu voulais jouer avec lui … she she she .» dit-il d'un ton amusé,l'autre fait une grimace de colère et réplique sur un ton plus ferme et agacé .

« -J'ai faim ça fait une semaine que je tiens là ,grouille toi. »

Son jumeau,Siel, semble l'ignorer et continue sa petite torture en léchant mon visage ce qui me provoque un haut de cœur .

De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut me faire.. ? Que je sois attaqué par l'un ou par l'autre m'est complètement égal, je suis fini. Mes illusions ne serviraient à rien dans mon état actuel.

Je sens l'air quitter bien trop rapidement mes poumons et je lutte pour rester conscient . J'arrive à voir grâce à mes yeux brumeux comment le nouveau arrivé donne un coup de poing à son jumeau qui me lâche enfin. Je tombe lourdement au sol en toussant . J'ai cru mourir...le pire de tout c'est que je suis attaché,je ne peux pas m'enfuir.

Mon ancien agresseur grogne en colère,frottant sa joue douloureuse et adresse à Bel un regard plein de haine.

« -Comment oses tu … ?»

Un grognement plus profond et moins humain sort de sa gorge et en moins d'une seconde je les vois tous les deux par terre,se griffant et mordant sans pitié dans une lutte fratricide qui me semble durer suffisamment comme pour que je récupère presque entièrement mon souffle. La lutte s'achève enfin et il n'y a pas de gagnant,ils semblent plus calmes et la tension entre eux semble elle aussi avoir diminuée.

Je recule légèrement mais le bruit que produisent mes chaînes attirent à nouveau leur attention sur moi. Je sens mon être trembler tout entier mais je garde mon masque d'indifférence et je prend mon courage à deux mains pour leur parler.

« -J'ai l'air si appétissant que ça ? Vous voulez me faire patienter encore longtemps sur ce piquet ? Cela commence à en devenir fatiguant, j'ai horreur de devoir montrer mes faiblesses…. À cause de vous je tremble ... » dis-je d'un ton las , on peut cependant entendre les tremblements dans ma voix,chose qui m'embête un peu.

Les deux vampires,couverts de blessures semblent être arrivés à un accord et viennent m'emprisonner sous leur forte prise tout en ignorant mes provocations . Soudainement, une douleur perçante traverse mon être tout entier et je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre mon masque d'indifférence pendant quelques secondes. Un des vampires m'a mordu l'intérieur de la cuisse et je le vois tirer de ma peau avec satisfaction,presque en déchirant ma chair,essayant de rendre la torture la plus douloureuse possible. Je sens mon sang couler dans sa gorge,l'horreur m'envahit et je cherche du regard l'autre vampire,Bel. Ce dernier me coupe l'avant bras d'un geste précis et se met à boire de la plaie,chose que son jumeau remarque rapidement car je le sens rire. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant de boire mon sang et je sens le peu d'énergie que j'avais quitter lentement mon corps,la douleur à ma jambe est insupportable et me montre que je suis encore bien vivant.

Siel tire à nouveau de la plaie qu'il m'a faite,déchirant une partie de ma peau. Je résiste de tout mon être pour ne pas hurler ,je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut . Je le vois. Je mords alors ma langue et peu de temps après je sombre dans l'inconscience sans avoir émit le moindre cri de douleur. Espérant retrouver mes géniteurs le plus tôt possible .

–Fin POV Fran-

« -Merde il s'est évanouit ! »

Siel s'arrête de boire ,visiblement agacé. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il hurle mais le sacrifice avait clairement refusé de le faire. Même le plus balaise des prisonniers avait fini par hurler de douleur sous l'agonie qu'il arrivait à produire avec ses crocs mais le gamin inconscient en face de lui avait quand même réussi à garder un masque d'indifférence et à garder le silence . Il regarda son frère cadet qui buvait de l'entaille faite avec un de ses couteaux.

« -T'as des crocs fillette. Fais pas ton romantique et mord le, t'es ridicule petit frère ! She she she...tu ne seras jamais à ma hauteur. Le sang sort plus abondamment lorsqu'on mord tu sais ?»

Bel finit son dîner en avalant avec satisfaction une dernière gorgée de sang chaud, lèche la blessure pour la nettoyer et répond d'une voix orgueilleuse.

« -Contrairement à toi je ne met pas mes crocs n'importe où,je suis un prince,un simple paysan n'as pas le privilège de les sentir en soi … »

L'aîné se moque,le trouvant pitoyable. D'une main légèrement hésitante il touche l'étoffe que Fran porte au cou et la lit.

« -Intéressant … »

Sur ces mots il commence à ôter Fran de ses chaînes en se servant d'un couteau comme clé. Bel se relève et le regarde intrigué.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« -Je l'embarque ,il est plutôt mignon. »

Le plus jeune ne dit rien et le laisse faire ,l'aîné prend le corps inconscient dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté et disparaît dans la forêt .

-POV Fran-

Je me réveille en sentant quelque chose de tiède et doux caresser ma joue ,je devine un pouce et une griffe contourner les marques de naissance que j'ai sous les yeux puis cette chaleur disparaît. Je ne me questionne pas sur l'origine de cette chaleur et émerge peu à peu de mon sommeil.

J'essaye d'ouvrir lentement mes yeux mais mes paupières semblent peser des tonnes. La douce lumière du matin m'aveugle légèrement lorsque j'y parvient enfin , ne faisant qu'empirer mon horrible mal de crane. Je me sens terriblement faible et épuisé.

Que m'est il arrivé pour que je sois dans un tel état.. ? Où suis je ? J'observe en détails l'endroit où je suis et vois que celui ci est richement décoré.

Les rideaux filtrent la lumière du soleil et m'empêchent de pouvoir détailler dans les moindres détails cet étrange lieu. J'ai l'impression de rêver en observant le peu de meubles que je vois. Tout ceci est bien trop utopique. Je peux même sentir le matelas moelleux du lit sous mon corps frêle ,j'ai jamais pu dormir sur un lit pareil ...j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

Soudain la terrible idée d'être mort me vint en tête. Oui,ça doit être ça,je suis au paradis ! Cependant les souvenirs de la nuit dernière refont surface et je regarde mon poignet . Je remarque alors l'entaille que le vampire aux cheveux rebelles m'avait fait puis j'écarte légèrement les jambes pour vérifier si j'ai toujours l'autre blessure. Je regrette de suite mon geste car une douleur horrible traverse l'intérieur de ma cuisse ce qui me laisse supposer que ma blessure est encore là.

Si je suis mort alors pourquoi ressentais-je encore la douleur ? Mes pensées sont un peu confuses mais je fais l'effort de me lever du lit . En vain car ma tête se met à tourner à peine mon pied posé par terre, je chancelle et arrive à tituber un peu avant de tomber sur un individu que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là et qui étais resté caché dans la pénombre tout en gardant silence.

Le vampire aux cheveux rebelles entoure d'un bras mes hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber et de son index qu'il pose sur ses lèvres il me fait signe de ne rien dire. J'essaye de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas du tout à cause de la faiblesse de mon corps.

« -Shh..,jouons un peu pendant que mon détestable frère dort . »

'Pas du tout envie. ' Pensais-je en me demandant quelle quantité de sang ils m'avaient déjà pris et par quel miracle j'étais encore vivant.

Il me pousse aussitôt sur le lit et je recule avec le peu de forces que j'ai. Mes pensées sont confuses et j'essaye de rester conscient pour voir ce qu'il va me faire cette fois.

Je cache du mieux que je peux ma surprise en le voyant m'écarter les jambes . Impossible de lui donner un coup de pied car il tient mes chevilles avec force . Génial. Il était devant un pervers. Il va me violer?! Mes joues deviennent rouges d'embarras en voyant sa tête entre mes jambes . Je porte une robe ..tunique ...ou je ne sais quoi et je n'ai point de sous vêtements en dessous ,ce qui veut dire qu'il peut sûrement tout voir . Et moi qui voulais au moins mourir dignement...

Je revient vite à la réalité en sentant sa langue passer plusieurs fois sur la blessure que son frère m'a fait ,la douleur est insupportable et je vois ma vision se brumer de plus en plus. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir à nouveau . C'est horrible,ma gorge est sèche mais j'arrive quand même à prononcer une phrase avec une voix rauque et faible en gardant mon ton monotone.

« -J'ai mal,arrêtez monsieur le vampire vous êtes ennuyant à la fin …vous allez me faire pleurer. »

Sans s'arrêter de me lécher il tend un verre de cristal plein d'eau vers moi et l'appuie doucement contre ma bouche. Le liquide frais mouille mes lèvres sèches et même avant d'avoir pu me demander si ce n'était pas du poison j'étais déjà entrain de le boire . J'étais assoiffé et mon corps ne demandait que ça. Après tout qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre ? Je mourrais de soif et voilà qu'on m'offrait de l'eau !

En finissant mon verre d'eau je perd à nouveau connaissance et je reste totalement vulnérable. Je me dis également que cette fois je vais peut être plus jamais me réveiller.

–-Fin POV Fran-

Lorsque Bel sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte silencieusement il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère qui semblait l'attendre bras croisés appuyé contre le mur. En voyant qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres il décida de l'ignorer et de retourner dans sa chambre en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant la voix provocatrice de Siel l'empêcha de continuer son chemin.

« -J'aime pas quand on bave sur ma proie Bel. Mais dis moi...tu as eu pitié de lui ? C'est un élan de gentillesse de ta part ? Ou serais ce dû au fait qu'il ressemble beaucoup à ta nourrice ...comment s'appelait-il déjà … ? Ah oui ! Mammon ! Oui ..tu te rappelles de lui n'est ce pas ? Celui que j'ai tué quand je m'ennuyais ! »

Siel put voir avec satisfaction comment la colère déforma son visage parfait et comment ses crocs et ses longues griffes devinrent visibles. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua son double essayer de conserver avec difficulté la colère qui l'envahissait au plus profond de soi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et ainsi le déchiqueter en morceaux. Il était prêt à exploser et Siel le savait. Il adorait planter le couteau là où ça faisait le plus mal et cette fois il avait réussi à plonger Belphegor dans une profonde colère incontrolé ,il allait sûrement le regretter mais peu importe! Il s'ennuyait et c'était une belle opportunité pour se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de son petit frère qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et l'empêchait d'accéder au trône.

* * *

Les reviews font toujours plaisir ;)


	3. Cicatrices

**Bonsoir à tous, ici Isa ….et oui...vous pouvez nous frapper ...on a mis trooop de temps à publier ce chapitre. Nous sommes désolés,avec les épreuves du BAC et tout ça on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.**

 **De mon côté j'aimerais me faire pardonner en dessinant une nouvelle couverture ,je ne suis pas une artiste mais je pense que ça vous plaira,enfin je pense,je sais même pas ce que vous pensez de la couverture actuelle mais bon.. xD Le dessin sera inspiré de ce chapitre que j'ai eu particulièrement du mal à écrire à cause des règles que vous allez découvrir au cours du chapitre ...bref,je vous embête plus avec ça et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bloody Kiss**

 **Chapitre 3 ;**

 **Cicatrices**

Fran fut réveillé par un sceau d'eau glaciale qui le fit frémir et se plaindre à voix basse. Il fit alors l'effort de bouger son corps encore faible et douloureux pour pouvoir se redresser légèrement et poser ses yeux sur son agresseur qui n'était qu'une femme d'âge mur en tenue de servante. Ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent rapidement en voyant que ce n'était pas un des monstres qui l'avaient attaqué. Monstres dont les grognements terribles,cris et râles de douleur avaient réussi à pénétrer son esprit même après qu'il ait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était sûr que tout ce qu'il avait entendu plus ou moins n'était pas un rêve. Il était presque étonné d'être encore en vie et plutôt en bon état,d'ailleurs les blessures avaient disparues de son corps comme par magie mais de légères cicatrices lui confirmaient qu'un jour elles avaient existé.

La servante qui lui faisait face lui expliqua rapidement que le prince Rasiel leur avait ordonné de s'occuper de lui. Ce soit disant « prince » Rasiel, qu'il avait identifié comme le psychopathe aux cheveux lisses avec des penchants cannibales, semblait être plus redoutable et cruel contrairement à son frère jumeau Bel .

Fran vit la femme qui fit un signe discret aux autres servantes, il fut ensuite rapidement entouré de ces dernières qui le dénudèrent complètement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras, il protesta d'une voix monotone tout en cachant timidement sa nudité :

« -Oi vieille folle,rassurez moi,vous n'êtes pas pédophile j'espère ? Qu'allez vous me faire ? Aie …. »

Il se plaignit en sentant les servantes frotter sans délicatesse son corps douloureux pour enlever le sang sec de sa peau :

« -Je peux me laver seul je ne suis pas encore sénile … »

Agacée par ses plaintes la vieille femme partit avec les autres servantes pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité . Fran put enfin se détendre et profiter du moment de paix avant que la femme revienne quelques minutes après avec des vêtements de rechange :

« -Maître Rasiel m'a demandé de t'amener dans ses appartements une fois prêt. Ne le fais pas attendre si tu ne veux pas finir torturé. Il n'a aucune pitié . »

Avec la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux, la servante murmura pour que personne ne l'entende lorsqu'elle parla des « princes », mais cette peur semblait plus présente lorsque le nom « Rasiel » sortait de sa bouche. Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de monstre étaient les jumeaux et spécialement ce fameux Rasiel . Il ne le comprit que plus tard lorsqu'il pénétra pour la toute première fois dans le repaire de la bête. Leur rencontre fut chaotique ,le premier pas qu'il fit à l'intérieur de la pièce était encré au plus profond de son âme et surtout de sa peau. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui il comprit qu'il était mal barré, le vampire Rasiel lui faisait face et dans ses bras se trouvait le cadavre d'un enfant . Un haut de cœur fit son apparition à la seconde où il posa ses yeux sur les énormes blessures présentes sur le corps de la victime, on pouvait quasiment y voir les os. Il ignorait que les vampires pouvaient avoir des tendances cannibales et l'horrible scène avait suffi à le paralyser pendant quelques secondes sur place. La voix rauque de désir appartenant au vampire résonna dans la pièce et pénétra ses oreilles comme une douce et cruelle mélodie. Rasiel l'invita à rentrer et surtout à s'approcher, chose qu'il fit avec prudence. Le vampire lui avait jeté le cadavre dans les bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée et lui avait demandé de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Chose qu'il fit avec plaisir en quittant la pièce, retenant dans ses bras le cadavre mutilé, l'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le terrifiant vampire lécher le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres devenues pourpres à cause de la substance.

Il se débarrassa de la dépouille en la donnant à une servante qui vint à sa rescousse en le voyant aussi pâle.

Enfin libéré de ce fardeau, Fran prit plusieurs respirations profondes afin de calmer son cœur puis repartit à la rencontre du vampire. Après tout ce n'était qu'un égocentrique cannibale qui ne savait pas se couper la frange... Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ça.

POV Fran

Je touche de ma main la porte et l'ouvre lentement avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'antre du monstre, je cherche mon « maître » du regard et le trouve rapidement. Ce dernier est entrain de se prélasser sur son trône, il tient sa tête dans sa main droite et de l'autre, il joue avec une dague au manche doré. Son regard croise le mien et je le fixe, chose qu'il ne semble pas apprécier car quelques microsecondes après, sa dague frôle ma joue et finit sa course en se plantant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas eu peur. Ce mec est un psychopathe.

Il m'ordonne rapidement de baisser le regard et décide enfin de bouger son cul de son siège en venant vers moi. Sa démarche est très séduisante, ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais cet homme est beau malgré son sourire de malade mental qu'il vient d'arborer :

« -Un esclave n'a pas le droit de regarder son maître dans les yeux tu sais ?

-J'apprécie ce chaleureux accueil maître Siel-psycho-sama... »

Je remarque un tic nerveux déformer son expression en entendant ma réponse. Il grogne de colère, offensé par mes mots. Il me plaque contre la porte avec un peu trop de force à mon goût et resserre ses doigts autour de mon cou. Je halète à cause du manque d'air. Cet homme a un sérieux problème avec les cous des gens, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait ça :

« -Tiens tiens... quel insolent. Dois je te punir ?

-Itaaii...je peux pas respireeer.. »

Je réponds de mon ton monotone habituel qui l'énerve encore plus :

« -Te fous pas de moi ! »

Il me gifle et me lâche. Je reprend tranquillement mon souffle. Je suis sûr que grâce à monsieur-j'aime-étrangler-les-gens je pourrais m'améliorer en apnée :

« -Comment oses tu m'insulter paysan ? Tu veux gaspiller le peu d'intérêt que j'ai pour toi ? Tu sais que je pourrais te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour cet affront. »

Je m'inquiète un peu pour sa santé psychologique et pour moi même :

« -Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants Siel-sama. »

Ma réponse semble l'amuser car il arbore un sourire sadique juste avant de retourner sur son trône. Son silence m'inquiète un peu :

« -Viens rapproche toi, je pardonne ton insolence pour l'instant... Mais seulement si tu te montres à la hauteur d'être mon esclave. »

Je vois ses yeux briller d'une étrange lueur puis il me regarde de haut en bas en me tendant un de ses pieds, je le regarde blasé tout en me demandant internement ce qu'il me veut :

« -A genoux, incline toi et embrasse les pieds de ton maître en signe de reconnaissance pour t'avoir choisi comme esclave et pour t'avoir épargné la vie. »

Je le regarde comme si il était complètement fou :

« -Je refuse, je ne veux pas m'abaisser à votre stupidité.

-Tu oses donc me répondre et me désobéir ? Tu ne comprends pas à qui tu as affaire morveux, je suis prince et bientôt roi, tu devrais ressentir un immense respect pour ma personne au lieu de te comporter comme un insolent. »

Il se lève et marche vers moi de sa démarche féline. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me prend le menton entre deux doigt et me fixe de son regard inexistant mais que je suppose perçant :

« -Je suis donc obligé de t'apprendre le respect, jeune sauvage.

-Et vous, donnez moi des ordres censés au lieu d'essayer de me ridiculiser. J'ai encore un peu de fierté pour éviter de m'abaisser à votre jeu de supériorité de rang social. »

Il me lâche enfin pour marcher lentement vers un placard :

« -Tu sais, il est encore temps pour faire ce que je t'ai dit de faire, c'est ta dernière chance »

Le démon à frange se retourne avec son grand sourire carnassier sur le visage :

« -Alors esclave ! Qu'attends tu pour faire ce que je t'ai dit ? Ma patience a des limites ! »

Je le dévisage toujours sans m'en rendre compte, à priori j'ai des pulsions suicidaires pour faire ça, je ne dois pas bien tenir à la vie pour le provoquer ainsi. D'ailleurs, le sourire du vampire s'est encore plus agrandi et il semble plutôt heureux de mon futur triste sort car il rajoute d'une voix enjouée :

« -Tu as gagné~ Je vais t'apprendre le respect »

Il s'éloigne de moi pour prendre d'une énorme armoire ce que j'identifie rapidement comme étant un fouet, ce qui me fait un peu paniquer intérieurement. Je le regarde en me méfiant, me faisant déjà une idée de la future utilisation qu'il donnera à cet instrument.

Il me jette un regard digne d'un malade mental et s'approche de moi pour ensuite poser violemment son pied sur mon épaule en y faisant pression.

Je cède rapidement, étonné par tant de force et brutalité, mon épaule heurte douloureusement le sol et une légère plainte de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche :

« -Écoute moi bien ...je vais graver les dix commandements de l'esclave dans ta chair afin que tu ne les oublies pas...Shesheshe »

J'entends son rire vibrer dans mes oreilles juste avant qu'une douleur perçante atteigne mon dos de plein fouet. Je me courbe de surprise et je tremble de douleur en étouffant du mieux que je peux un cri plaintif, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi fou :

« -Règle numéro 1... L'esclave sera extrêmement prudent avec son langage, il montrera toujours du respect et déférence à son maître . »

J'ai l'impression que le vampire se répète en disant ça. Mais cela m'importe peu à cause de la nouvelle dose de douleur qui revient à la charge accompagné d'un « clac » sonore. Je suis clairement conscient que mon calvaire ne vient que de commencer. Je serre les dents pour supporter :

« -Règle numéro 2... L'esclave devra considérer les moindres souhaits et désirs de son maître comme des ordres qu'il devra obéir avec diligence. »

Cette nouvelle règle me parait d'une évidence enfantine. J'ai l'impression que Siel sait que je ferait tout le contraire de ce qu'il me demande. Il doit sûrement se moquer de moi et en profiter pour me faire du mal. Le fouet s'abat encore une fois sur mon bas du dos et je tressaille :

« -Règle numéro 3... L'esclave ne devra jamais regarder son maître dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il sera à genoux en face de lui, il ne devra regarder que les bottes de son propriétaire. »

Ma respiration se coupe à chaque coup. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y va doucement... J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y met toutes ses forces. J'arrive à voir du coin de l'œil son sourire malsain, je suis sûre qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me martyriser :

« -Règle numéro 4... L'esclave sera puni lorsque son maître le décide ainsi la punition sera toujours méritée et sera toujours pour le bien de l'esclave en question. »

Je n'arrive plus à suivre complètement ce que raconte Siel, sa voix devient confuse à mes oreilles, je peux moi même entendre mon cœur battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. La douleur que me procure le fouet est insupportable. Un autre fort claquement se fait entendre et résonne sur les murs de la pièce :

« -Règle numéro 5... L'esclave ne devra en aucun cas contester les ordres et décisions de son maître et devra les obéir avec diligence. »

Je sens mon corps commencer à me trahir car je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur, ce qui me pousse à faire tout pour ne pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse et de soumission face à Siel. Je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir en perdant le peu de dignité que j'ai. Je continue de résister pour qu'aucune plainte ou gémissement de douleur n'arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles en serrant les dents et en mordant mes lèvres. Je ne tarde pas à sentir le goût de mon sang en bouche à force de me mordre :

« -Règle numéro 6... L'esclave doit montrer son supplice par des cris, gémissements ou pleurs lors des punitions que lui inflige son maître. Il faut qu'il montre clairement sa soumission vis à vis son maître. »

Voilà une règle qui me déplaît et qui reflète bien le côté sadique de mon soit disant « maître ». Une règle que je n'obéirais sûrement jamais, en tout cas je l'espère. Siel m'interrompt dans mes pensées avec une nouvelle dose de douleur supplémentaire. Cette fois je sens presque ma peau se déchirer et ma conscience commencer à faiblir. Le sang ne devrait sûrement pas tarder à couler tandis que la douleur ne fait qu'empirer à chaque coup. Je ne suis plus capable de penser correctement, seulement la douleur et la voix de mon bourreau me maintiennent éveillé.

-Fin POV Fran-

Siel scrute son esclave avec satisfaction et frustration entremêlées. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre sa douce voix hurler, gémir et pleurnicher rien que pour lui. Il avait une mortelle envie de l'humilier, torturer et déshumaniser. De plus sa beauté était particulièrement attrayante et plus il le regardait plus il avait ce désir incontrôlable de le briser :

« -Règle numéro 7... L'esclave devra entretenir un journal de sa vie afin de communiquer à son maître tous ses sentiments, actions, pensées, goûts, activités et toute autre chose qui serait importante dans la vie de cet esclave afin que le maître puisse exercer sur lui un contrôle absolu sur tous les aspects de son existence . »

Entendre le claquement du cuir contre la peau nue de son dos ne le laissait pas indifférent. Les belles marques rouges qui commençaient à s'ouvrir pour laisser couler un peu de sang et qu'il laissait à chaque coup ne pouvaient que le combler. Il admirait son esclave trembler contre son propre grès, utilisant ses sens très développés il parvenait à entendre sans problème son souffle saccadé symbole de sa souffrance :

« -Règle numéro 8... L'esclave ne devra pas parler en présence de son maître à moins qu'on lui demande. »

Siel ne le connaissait pas encore mais il avait déjà horreur de ses petits commentaires sarcastiques et de son attitude insolente. La seule chose qu'il aimait des esclaves c'est de les entendre chanter. Et le verbe chanter était pour lui très détourné de son sens :

« -Règle numéro 9… L'esclave n'est pas maître de son corps, il ne peut donc pas en faire l'usage comme ça lui chante, son état naturel est la chasteté, qui ne sera brisé seulement lorsque le propriétaire ordonne. »

Siel sourit perversement face à cette règle, c'est une de ses règles préférées car il peut en profiter pour humilier et détruire son esclave avec celle ci et aussi assouvir ses pulsions perverses. Le prince sadique sait bien que son insolent esclave ne se laissera pas faire mais il essayera quand même de l'appliquer pour son plus grand plaisir. Cependant Fran se rend compte que le prince déchu lui fait des avances de plus en plus perverses. Il en fut surpris et dégoûté :

« -Règle numéro 10… L'esclave devra prendre soin de son corps de toutes les manières possibles afin qu'il soit dans la meilleure condition pour être utilisé par son propriétaire. »

Fran comprend clairement que Siel compte l'utiliser comme un pantin. Il refuse que Siel applique ces règles plus que dégradantes pour lui et en signe de protestation, il réussit à rassembler des forces et crache sur ses chaussures. Le visage du bourreau semble se décomposer légèrement et une grimace de dégoût se forme, sa voix légèrement tremblante récite une règle supplémentaire :

« -Règle numéro 11... L'esclave devra soigner les bottes de son maître car elles seront son objet le plus précieux. »

Après ces propos, le prince dément lui donne un coup de pied dans la mâchoire pour lui faire comprendre qui commande ici et il lui montre sa botte souillée par sa salive pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit nettoyer ça. Suite à la non réaction de Fran qui semble prêt à s'évanouir il frotte ses luxueuses chaussures contre son visage pour se débarrasser du crachat et va calmement ranger son fouet.

« - Pff vu comme tu m'es très utile, je vais te conduire à mon petit frère qui saura t'éduquer convenablement . »

Il attrapa le corps mutilé du malheureux Fran qui gisait sur le sol et le traîna sur le sol en le tirant d'un bras.

Le jeune esclave entrouvre les lèvres pour gémir silencieusement ,son sang souillant le sol de marbre .

Malgré son peu de force et son corps douloureux il essaya de se retenir à quelques meubles, refusant d'aller à la rencontre d'un autre bourreau. Après tout il s'agissait de son frère,il ne pouvait être que tout aussi pire que son aîné.

Rasiel ne s'en préoccupe pas et il continua son chemin en faisant exprès de cogner Fran contre tout ce qu'il rencontra en chemin. Murs, meubles, portes...il voulait à tout prix que cette énergumène comprenne sa situation actuelle et qu'il n'était pas plus qu'une larve insignifiante.

Le prince,une fois arrivé à destination,donna un coup de pied à l'énorme porte en bois massif qui lui barrait l'accès à la chambre de son frère . Une fois cette dernière ouverte il balança à l'intérieur le corps semi-conscient de Fran qui ne fit rien pour protester, soulagé d'être atterri sur un tapis douillet.

Le prince de la tyrannie parla fort juste pour agacer son frère au plus haut point :

« -Tiens, je te l'offre, il m'est d'aucune utilité ! Je viendrais l'utiliser que quand j'ai envie de jouer ! »

Et le plus âgé des deux princes partit, heureux de son entrée fracassante.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ?:D Rasiel sera le bâtard de l'histoire hehe**

 **Je vous aime chers lecteurs**


	4. Une gentillesse trompeuse?

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !:D Vous avez vu ? On a pas mis deux siècles à écrire ! Quel miracle ! On aurait tardé encore moins si ma coéquipière ne serait pas partie en colonies de vacances .**

 **Mais revenons à nos moutons,j'ai fini le dessin que je vous avais promis et voici le lien pour le voir en plus grand (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) : fav . me / daco 8w3**

 **Vous aimez ? _ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté (deux merveilleuses personnes!) ça fait chaud au cœur et ça motive grave de voir une petite review !**

–

 **Yah ! je suis la personne qui aide l'auteur à écrire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre ! On a dû l'écrire en peu de temps à cause de mon absence (gomene ne isa sempai)**

 **Mais passons, vous devez être impatient de lire ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce on vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Bloody kiss

Chapitre 4

Une gentillesse trompeuse ?

La porte une fois close, Bel fixa l'intrus au sol dont le visage était caché par ses bras frêles et peu musclés. Toujours un peu surpris par l'apparition soudaine, il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la situation en voyant les blessures sur le dos ensanglanté du jeune humain. S'il ne se trompait pas, son très aimable frère avait encore décidé de lui refiler un esclave qui ne lui convenait pas. Cependant grande fut sa surprise en reconnaissant leur précédente victime dans un piteux état ,paralysé de douleur et fatigue suite à son court séjour chez son horrible frère aînée.

Le jeune prince savait à la perfection que son grand frère était quelqu'un de détestable, Rasiel ne supportait pas qu'on ne fasse pas ce qu'il disait sous peine d'entrer dans une colère noire. Le souvenir des nombreuses autres victimes de sa colère le hantaient encore, il se rappelait encore des expressions de terreur gravées sur leur visage ainsi que des nombreuses blessures profondes dont le sang brillait et coulait sur leur peau ,imbibant leurs vêtements déchirés. Un bon nombre de leurs servantes en étaient encore traumatisés après ces dramatiques événements où une partie le suppliait d'arrêter avec des pleurs, des gémissements et des cris de douleur. Des bruits de soumission qui auraient normalement dû arriver à ses oreilles sensibles pendant la maltraitance du jeune homme aux cheveux vert mais rien ne lui était parvenu. Il avait juste entendu la voix de son maléfique frère réciter les règles des esclaves et rien d'autre, ce qui l'intrigua au plus au point. Rasiel ne bâillonnait jamais ses victimes alors pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu les gémissements du jeune humain ?

Fran sentit le tapis sous ses doigts,cette douce sensation lui apporta un peu de soulagement,si seulement il pouvait s'endormir ici même et ne plus se réveiller. Son corps était bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit,de plus le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Il maudit Rasiel en silence et fit la promesse de partir d'ici au plus vite. Il s'était senti si faible,si inutile face à cet être qu'il n'avait même pas pas pensé à créer une illusion pour s'enfuir. C'était comme si tout son être s'était fait envoûter par le vampire. Il chassa rapidement de ses pensées le sourire sadique de ce dernier pour essayer lentement de se redresser . Le sentiment de paix qui lui apportait le tapis ne dura pas longtemps puisque quelque chose attira son attention le bruit de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de lui. Tous ses sens se mirent à nouveau en alerte et fût prêt à faire face au jumeau de l'autre sadique. Cependant la surprise qu'il ressentit en sentant un souffle chaud chatouiller sa joue le fit sursauter et au même moment il eut l'impression que la peau de son dos se déchirait à cause du mouvement brusque. Son masque d'indifférence ne changea même pas mais ses yeux humides furent la preuve de ce qu'il sentait vraiment. Juste avant d'avoir pu insulter celui qui osait lui renifler le visage il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux dorés qui le fixèrent longuement et curieusement. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il ne put retenir un « ah ! » monotone en voyant l'énorme loup qui se tenait en face de lui,l'odeur de son sang l'avait sûrement attiré.

La bête féroce recula de quelques centimètres en entendant son maître s'approcher,le vampire passa lentement sa main sur l'épaisse fourrure du loup juste avant de s'agenouiller en face de Fran qui brisa le silence tandis que les yeux cachés de Bel parcoururent tout son corps,constatant la gravité de ses blessures.

« -Oh génial...Un autre pervers sadique ...J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un fétichiste des pieds comme votre frère...Il n'est pas question que je lèche vos chaussures. »

Bel ricana en entendant les insultes adressées à son frère,amusé par le mauvais caractère de l'esclave et ancien sacrifice . Il lécha lentement ses lèvres en sentant le parfum de son sang arriver à ses narines,Fran en voyant cela rougit très légèrement ,gêné par tant de sensualité.

« -Éloignez vous pervers.

-Ushishi..je t'attendais ...Froggy.

-Je m'appele Fran,pas froggy. Eloignez vous.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres froggy, c'est moi qui décide … D'ailleurs met toi à quartes pattes »

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire sensuel et quelque peu pervers sur le visage, ne cherchant absolument pas à cacher son envie de satisfaire sa soif.

« -Je refuse ! Je vais pas obéir à vos ordres de pervers ! Je risque d'y laisser mon innocence. »

Bel grogna énervé de ne pas se faire obéir par son désormais esclave et lui donna un coup de pied sur son dos meurtris. Fran comme réaction à cette douloureuse torture se mit à mordre ses lèvres pour empêcher tout son de sortir de ses lèvres déjà amochées. Le perverti vampire souleva le corps sanglant du tapis pour le mettre dans la position souhaitée et en profita pour soulever son haut, il était a deux doigt d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait lécher le liquide vermeil qui coulait le long des blessures encore fraîches. Quant à Fran, il commença à paniquer intérieurement et à insulter le vampire de « pervers à frange » et de « violeur assoiffé » jusqu'au moment où Bel vint lécher les blessures , ce qui calma net Fran dans son flot d'insultes. À sa grande stupéfaction il se sentit encore une fois légèrement rougir de gêne face à ce geste érotique pour lui.

La main aux griffes pointues le prit des hanches pour ne pas qu'il bouge puis le corps du vampire pervers se colla au sien,leur chaleur corporelle s'entremêlèrent. La langue chaude parcourut maintes fois les blessures de son dos, le liquide vermeil fût rapidement nettoyé et le vampire sentit tous ses sens s'exciter puis sa soif se calmer. Les crocs menacèrent plusieurs fois de se planter dans la tendre chair de l'humain, mais la douleur perçante que Fran attendait n'arriva jamais. Des soupirs puis plusieurs halètements venant de l'esclave parvint à arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Bel qui en fut drôlement fier d'avoir réussi à briser son masque d'indifférence. Son sourire s'agrandit et l'excitation fit frissonner son corps d'envie.

Il décida alors d'ignorer les insultes de Fran qui risquaient à n'importe quel moment d'effacer tout vestige de patience qui lui restait ,la joie d'avoir un nouvel esclave et la fierté qui lui apportaient sa nouvelle conquête prenaient le dessus ce qui lui faisant oublier l'insolence de ce dernier.

« -Ushishi Froggy calme toi,je ne fais que refermer tes blessures..car j'ai horreur de voir les marques des précédents propriétaires de mes animaux de compagnie. Je veux que tu sois en bon état. »

Fran fut confus face à un tel comportement mais surtout très surpris par les réactions de son corps à chaque toucher du vampire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire docilement ni pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il sentait les crocs du vampire toucher sa peau son corps frissonnait d'une étrange sensation. Il était loin d'apprécier cette sensation d'impuissance qui s'étendait à tout son corps tandis que l'assaut continuait . Au fond de lui il découvrit une peur naissante ,mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout ce même vampire avait guéri ses blessures la dernière fois ..mais cela était peut être juste une technique de manipulation . Il ne savait franchement pas quoi penser de cet être.

Bel ,un peu dérangé par le silence, caressa du bout des doigts le menton de son nouveau esclave et parcourut avec délicatesse une de ses joues puis lèvres ,appréciant leur douceur. Avant d'avoir pu pénétrer ses doigts dans l'antre chaude de Fran et ainsi pouvoir caresser sa langue dont il ferait à l'avenir bon usage de son potentiel , il fut arrêté par la douleur que lui procuraient les dents de l'illusionniste qui le mordait avec rage.

La persévérance de Fran à vouloir le mordre encore plus fort le fit s'éloigner de son corps tremblant qui se redressa quasi à l'instant pour ne pas rester dans cette position humiliante et le regarda avec des yeux vides de vie. Fidèle à lui même,il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour reprendre son habituelle expression blasée.

Comment osait-il mordre le prince ? La colère l'envahit rapidement et le vampire fût près à le transformer en cactus ,cependant la vision d'un visage familier l'arrêta net dans son action. Ce visage lui causa de douloureux souvenirs ,déformant d'emblée son grand sourire. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son esclave, il sentit un mal aise s'emparer de lui. Le souvenir du visage de Mammon et celui de Fran se superposèrent pour n'en faire plus qu'un ce qui le déstabilisa et stoppa dans son geste de vengeance. Frustré et en colère avec soi même,il grogna et s'éloigna non sans avant jeter une horde de couteaux autour du jeune humain tout en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser. Il quitta la pièce pendant quelques longues minutes,laissant Fran perplexe. Pourquoi le vampire pervers était parti si soudainement ? Une croissante inquiétude naquit en lui , le psychopathe aux cheveux décoiffés l'avait laissé seul avec une bête féroce qui n'avait fait que le fixer de ses yeux dorés depuis tout à l'heure !

« -Shii, Shii ,va t'en ,va t'en. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'un geste de main lent vers le loup qui ne comprit pas et leva ses oreilles,interpellé par ce geste. Sa tentative de l'éloigner fut un échec puisque l'animal s'était encore plus rapproché. La langue chaude et humide au contact de ses doigts souillés de sang lui arracha une exclamation quasi-silencieuse de dégoût.

Suite à ce cri, Bel revint avec une servante qui se rapprocha silencieusement et lui tendit une assiette de nourriture qui avait l'air fort appétissante avant de s'en aller tout aussi rapidement. Après son départ, le vampire le fixa d'un air moqueur ,un peu perplexe par ce qu'il avait entendu :

« -Pourquoi ce petit cri ? Aurais tu peur du grand méchant loup Froggy ? Ushishi !

-Nan ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste votre sac à puce qui vient juste de me passer ses bactéries sur les doigts ! Si je tombe malade ce sera de votre faute. »

Après cette réplique, Bel ne se fit pas prier et envoya un couteau qui égratigna sa joue en signe d'avertissement,sa voix sembla plus menaçante :

« -Lucifer est un loup bien éduqué contrairement à toi, si tu continues avec tes sales manières, tu vas finir en cactus ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas,il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux ,toi aussi tu vas pouvoir bénéficier d'une éducation exclusive à partir de demain Froggy~ »

Il le dévisagea, un léger air d'agacement était visible sur son visage à cause du surnom débile que son nouveau assaillant lui avait donné.

« -Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelle Fran stupide prince autoproclamé, en quoi ais-je l'air d'une grenouille ? Je ne sais pas si votre idiotie est naturelle ou due à votre champ de vision réduite … mais on peut pas vous blâmer...vous ne savez visiblement pas couper une simple frange.

\- Oi ! Mange et ferme la! Le prince a sommeil et n'a pas de temps pour écouter tes divagations de paysan...il commence à faire jour. »

Après ces mots le vampire bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, laissant ses deux longs crocs bien visibles aux yeux de Fran qui en avait jamais été victime. Un frisson parcourut son corps en voyant le blanc de ses dents pointues qui semblaient incroyablement affilés. Il osa se demander si un jour il les sentirait dans sa chair mais chassa ces pensées ,il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment de son comportement face au vampire qui ne semblait finalement pas si méchant que ça puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas puni pour son insolence. Il en conclut que le pire restait à venir.

Sa prise se resserra sur l'assiette fumante qu'il tenait et s'enivra pendant un instant du parfum qui faisait grogner son estomac affamé. Trouvant l'initiative du blond extrêmement gentille il se méfia, ce met délicieux contenait sûrement quelque chose de louche, il s'agissait peut être d'un piège.

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre,aveuglant légèrement Fran qui s'en éloigna blasé . Illuminant tout à son passage ,le faisceau de lumière fit grogner Bel qui l'évita comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose sur Terre.

« -C'est donc vrai ce que racontent les livres, vous avez peur du soleil car vous pouvez brûler ! »

Il fut intérieurement ravi de connaître une de leur faiblesses, si il l'aurait su plus tôt il n'aurait pas hésité pour pousser l'autre psychopathe à frange sous la lumière du soleil pour qu'il lui fiche la paix au lieu de lui réciter des règles stupides.

« -Tu te trompes, je peux tenir au soleil puisque je suis un prince ushishi ! »

Heureux de pouvoir se vanter mais fatigué de la façon d'être de son nouveau esclave ,il marcha lentement vers son cercueil qui l'attendait dans un coin sombre de l'énorme pièce ,prêt à se laisser séduire par les bras de Morphée.

« -Je t'ordonne de rester ici jusqu'à mon réveil ! -Le bruit de ses pas cessèrent pendant un court instant et il se retourna légèrement vers Fran pour rajouter d'une voix mi-perverse mi-sadique un dernier ordre- N'ose même pas t'en aller d'ici ~ »

Sur ces mots, le vampire partit se coucher dans son cercueil assez extravagant et luxueux sous le regard qui se voulait intrigué de Fran . Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel lieu de repos , c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un détourner un cercueil de sa fonction principale. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer ses doutes sur la santé mentale des jumeaux. Ils étaient peut être nés suite à plusieurs consanguinités pour être aussi instables ? Ou seulement bercés trop près du mur... voire les deux car leur cas était grave.

Le capiton sur lequel Belphegor s'allongea avec grâce avait l'air d'être drôlement confortable et sa belle couleur rouge bordeaux contrastait avec le noir profond du bois brillant de la bière . Le tout était mis en valeur par les décorations dorées qui formaient un blason qu'il ne put pas vraiment voir à cause du manque de lumière et la distance qui les séparait. Ahuri il vit le cercueil se fermer entièrement et puisque Fran était doté d'une gentillesse inouïe il lui souhaita une bonne nuit à sa manière par un « J'espère que vous allez mourir asphyxié. »

Le vampire disparut dans le cercueil laissant le loup qu'il avait nommé avec amour Lucifer surveiller le nouveau esclave irrespectueux pendant son absence. Ceci ne rassura pas l'illusionniste qui n'avait pas confiance en cette bête féroce qui n'attendait selon lui qu'une seule chose un seul moment d'inattention de sa part pour le dévorer tout cru.

Au moment où il vit l'animal poser ses yeux sur son assiette de nourriture une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait trouvé le cobaye parfait pour goûter ses plats! Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en Bel et ne pouvait que le soupçonner d'avoir empoisonné son assiette pour ensuite pouvoir profiter du spectacle macabre. Il était sûr que même Rasiel viendrait le voir agoniser et qui sait ce que ce dernier aurait fait avec son corps une fois vide de vie. Les fruits de son imagination le dégoûtèrent au plus au point et préféra exécuter son plan en donnant une petite quantité du délicieux ragoût de bœuf à l'animal qui accepta l'offrande sans broncher. Fran attendit de longues minutes qui lui parurent être des heures qu'un quelque conque signe d'empoisonnement apparaisse chez le canidé . Chose qui n'arriva pas à son plus grand soulagement,il n'était pas bête et savait que la mort de ce loup signifierait aussi la sienne mais il ne voulait pas non plus courir le risque de mourir empoisonné par un simple ragoût.

Après avoir rempli son estomac et joui des différentes saveurs des ingrédients, le plat vide et ses couverts en argent furent abandonnés sur une table basse .

Le jeune humain reprit sa place sur le tapis et réussit à se détendre lorsque la grosse bête se mit en boule pour roupiller. Il eut tout de même du mal à ne pas s'endormir de peur de ne plus se réveiller . La fatigue prenant le dessus, Fran put goûter à un sommeil réparateur.

La douleur de ses blessures s'était magiquement évaporée au cours des minutes écoulées, à tel point qu'il les avait complètement oubliées.

–-

Fran fût réveillé tard l'après midi par le poids d'une grosse masse poilue sur son torse. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était l'animal domestique de l'autre fanatique des coupures. Son énorme bête avait dû bouger pendant la journée pour s'approprier de sa chaleur corporelle ou pour essayer de l'étouffer pendant son sommeil. Il essaya de déplacer le sac à puces de son corps pour pouvoir respirer quand il entendit quelqu'un rire dans la pièce. Il leva son regard vert émeraude vide de tout signe de vie pour voir le sourire moqueur du prince fou. Le toucher de quelque chose en cuir contre la peau de son cou l'interpella rapidement , agrippant brutalement le collier qu'il portait, il réalisa de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un collier pour chien. Il avait vraiment osé lui mettre cette chose au cou pendant qu'il dormait ?

Le prince, momentanément désintéressé de sa grenouille alla sur le balcon. Indigné, l'illusionniste le suivit pour le questionner et surtout l'insulter mais le beau spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui fit changer d'idée.

Le vampire s'était assis juste sur le rebord du balcon ,il suffirait juste de le pousser pour que son corps vole dans les airs et descende les 2 étages en moins de quelques micro secondes. La faible luminosité éclairait le vampire qui semblait apprécier le soupçon de chaleur qui lui apportaient les rayons de soleil. Ces derniers firent briller ses cheveux d'un éclat doré et une légère brise fit bouger sa chemise déboutonnée à travers laquelle on pouvait admirer un corps fin et musclé ainsi qu'une peau parfaite.

La vision presque onirique devant les yeux de Fran fit son cœur rater un battement ,confus, il prit et tira nerveusement son haut à moitié déchiré. L'homme en face de lui avait sûrement mis quelque chose de bizarre dans son assiette ...les doux papillonnements qu'il sentait dans son ventre ne pouvaient venir que de là.

* * *

O-on mérite quoi ? Une review ? Des tomates ? Des coups de fouet pour qu'on écrive plus vite.. ? Haha à vous de voir ,je vous aime !


End file.
